The Wedding of Abigail McNeish
by abiholmes97
Summary: Abi is 19 and pregnant. Daniel, her boyfriend, proposes to her and organises a fairy-tale wedding in 3 weeks. She is also reunitued with her "dead" parents and embarks on life as a newly married woman. Rated M for Wedding Night chapter- if you don't like smut, don't read! Characters belong to BBC and Conan Doyle apart from Abi, Daniel, Sally, Johnny, Emily, Amber and Phoebe.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue- The engagement.**

It was a warm June afternoon and I was taking my goddaughter Amber for a walk in Hyde Park. She was just coming up for two now and was already a bright and happy child. I had to get out of the house that morning. Daniel was away on work business and I didn't feel like sitting in a house where I knew that Sherlock would be blowing stuff up. So I asked Mary if I could take Amber out. I remember, she had looked at me curiously. To be honest, I had been acting oddly for a while and there was a very good reason why. I am pregnant. 15 weeks to be precise-the exact amount of time that Daniel had been away for. Obviously I knew that Daniel was the father, Daniel is the only man I have ever been with. But here I was, knocked up without a husband. The one thing I had vowed I would never do.

"Abi! Abi!" a little voice was calling to me from a way ahead. I looked up, squinting in the early morning sunlight. Amber was up ahead pointing at something-or someone. I ran to catch up with her.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked, concerned.

"Look Abi. Uncle Dan!" she pointed excitedly up the path.

Stood in the middle of the path was my man. My Dan. Tall, handsome and a sight for sore eyes. I ran all the way down the path and straight into his open arms, kissing him full in the mouth. He laughed and kissed me back.  
When we eventually pulled away, he looked into my eyes. Tears were stuck to my face and he wiped them away.

"My Abi," he said smiling, "My darling Abi."

"And my Dan," I replied, "My Dan the man!" and we both laughed.

"Abi, I know." He said bluntly.

I looked at him in amazement. "Know?" I stuttered, "Kn...Know what?"

He smiled "I know that you are pregnant with my child and that you didn't tell me because you were ashamed because of your beliefs."

I just stared at him.

"So…. I wanted to ask you something." And he got down on one knee.

I gasped.

"Abigail Charlotte McNiesh…. You drive me mad. I've been in love with you since I was 15 and I know you feel the same way. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Tears were truly falling fast now as I smiled down at him. "Yes!" I replied, "Yes, yes, yes!" and he scooped me up into his arms kissing me and crying too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One- The Night Before.**

I lay awake in my bed. I am getting married tomorrow. Thoughts swirl around in my head. How Daniel and I first met… our first kiss… Then my hand wandered down to my stomach and I smiled. Our first child.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, loud enough so that they would hear me but not so loud as to wake everyone else up.

The door creaked open. In the small slither of light stood my best friend and maid of honour, Sally Lestrade. She smiled at me.

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

"Something like that," I said, sitting up. "I just keep thinking that this time tomorrow, I'll be Mrs Holmes."

Sally laughed. "Yeah, that will be odd."

"And, I keep thinking about my parents."

There was silence for a few moments before Sally said. "I'm sure they are watching you and are very proud of you."

I smiled through the dark. Then laughed.

Sally looked at me curiously.

"I was just thinking of the first time I ever saw Daniel. We hated each other, remember?"

"Oh yeah. You would try and out glare each other every time you met!"

"Then we got closer at John and Mary's wedding. We were dancing to a slow song that had come on. It was ever so nice and I remember looking into his dark eyes and just seeing mine reflected in them. It was like magic. I've never know myself to connect with someone like that before. Then he leaned in and tried to kiss me. So I legged it…."

"Why?" Sally interrupted.

"I guess I was just scared to admit my feelings for him. But he didn't follow me. Sherlock was the person who came looking for me and found me." I paused, remembering that first time I had loved Daniel.

"When did you guys finally get together?"

"About a week before my chemistry GCSE. I was sat in my room revising when he text me, asking if I wanted to go and catch a movie. We never made it to the cinema….."

"Abi!" exclaimed Sally, in shock.

"No! It wasn't like that!" I laughed, "Remember, your mum went into labour so we rushed round to yours to be with you and Johnny!"

"Oh yeah!" gasped Sally, "I remember now. I thought he looked a bit down cast."

We both laughed.

"We then re-tried after the exams and we've been together ever since. Even when I was in a coma for months."

"You know he never left you. Not once."

"Really?"

"Yeah, at night he would climb right up beside you in the bed and sleep with you while Sherlock slept on the camp bed by yours."

"Wow!" I breathed, "I mean I was told he was always there but I had no idea he would sleep with me."

"I think he was hoping for a fairy tale ending, where he kissed you and you woke up." Laughed Sally.

"But he didn't wake me up," I replied smirking, "Amber woke me up when she hugged me."

"Yeah. I bet he was miffed!" laughed Sally

"No, I think he was just glad I was ok." I replied

There was silence again and I reflected on all of my memories of Daniel and me.

"How did he manage to get a big white wedding planned in 3 weeks?" asked Sally.

"He's a genius and has a lot of money. He could have done it in a week if he wanted."

"But why the rush?"

I paused, not knowing what to say. "He wanted to be married before work dragged him away again." I lied. It felt wrong, lying to my best friend but I had no choice. No one would know until after the wedding and then it would look like our child was conceived on our wedding night.

"Ok…" replied Sally but I knew she didn't really believe me.

I faked a yawn. "You know, I think I'll try and get some shut eye. Don't want to be too tired for tomorrow!" and I gave her a hug.

Sally said goodnight and left the room.

I settled back against the pillows, smiling.

This time tomorrow, I would be Mrs Holmes….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two- Getting Ready.**

I woke early that morning, butterflies in my stomach. I lay back in my pillows and sighed. I was getting married. I seemed so grown up facing this next chapter in my life. The orphan of 11 years was getting married. Sherlock had agreed to give me away and Molly, Emily, Amber and Sally were my bridesmaids- Sally being maid of honour. Johnny was Daniel's best man and Hamish was a page boy. All of our family and friends were coming from all over to witness our marriage.

There was a knock on my door which gave me a fright.

"Abi?" came Molly's voice through the door. "I've brought you something to eat."

I got out of bed, pulled on my dressing gown and went to the door. Molly was stood there with a tray ladened with bacon and eggs and toast plus a glass of orange juice.

"Wow. Thanks, Mum." I said. I took the tray into my room.

"Sherlock says that the attic is almost done. You'll be able to move in after the honeymoon." She explained.

"Thanks." I said. "You won't mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Having us live here."

"Abigail, why would we ever mind?"

I didn't say anything.

"Abi." Molly looked at me. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

I couldn't meet her eyes as I said, "No, there's nothing. I just thought it would be odd… for everyone."

Molly laughed. "It will be for a while. It was with Mary and John for a while. But we'll all get used to it." She paused and then looked at me. "Abi, we wouldn't want you anywhere else. This is your home and it will be for as long as you want."

I smiled at her, tears pooling in my eyes. "Thanks Mol." I sniffed, hugging her over the tray.

Molly sniffed too. "Come on, eat up, you'll need your strength."

I ate my breakfast (or as much as my pregnancy hormones would let me) and took the tray into the kitchen. To my amazement, the living room had been transformed. The two plush arm chairs that usually sat by the fireplace had gone and were replaced with a vanity table and mirror. The curtains were flung open and all of the dresses hung along the curtain rail. The bouquets were in vases on the mantelpiece and were filling the room with a heavenly scent.

"Here comes the bride!" cheered Sally as I walked in the room. Everyone cheered and I began to laugh.

"Let me take that." Said Mary, getting up. I let her take the tray.

"Thanks Mary." She smiled knowingly at me. I wonder if she knew.

The rest of the morning past quickly. Mary and Molly did my make-up whilst Sally did my hair. She straightened it and then twisted it into an elegant knot, braiding one part around it. She then twisted little gems and flowers into the braid. She then attached the tiara that had my veil on it, just to make sure it fitted ok. Which it did.

Then it was time for a cup of tea.

Amber came out of her bath and sat on my knee whilst I blow-dried her hair and made it all up. We even pretended to do her make-up to make her feel like one of the big girls. Sally, Emily and I had fun painting each other's nails and going through old photos from when we were all together in London and recent photos from when we found each other again. My face was aching from laughing when Mary said,

"Abi, it's time."

They helped me into my dress. First was the corset. I made sure it wasn't pulled to tight, for my health and the health of my unborn baby. Then I put on some white/cream tights. They weren't too thick but they would stop my feet from blistering. Then I stepped into my dress. It was the traditional white dress, with a net top so that it wasn't strapless. There was a silk band round the middle and the skirt floated out at the end. Sally stood on a stool and fixed my veil in place. I also had a bouquet of white roses with purple hyacinths in. (Hyacinths were Daniel's favourite flowers).  
At that moment, Sherlock came back. He stopped in the doorway for a minute and just looked at me. It was the look that a father has when he sees that his daughter is all grown up. Even though we weren't biologically related, Sherlock was my father, he had been since I was 12.

"Look at you." He said, and it is still the only time I have seen him cry.

"Thanks, Dad." I said, holding back my own tears. "Thanks for everything."

Sherlock didn't reply. I don't think he could have even if he wanted to. Sally walked in front of me. She was in her bridesmaids dresses. They all had the same. They were knee-length and lilac in colour, the skirt bloomed out a bit at the bottom. The top was an intricate weaving of white lace flowers. There was a ribbon around the middle. Amber had a plain lilac dress with a bow at the back.

"Abi, Sherlock has something he wants to give you."

Sherlock coughed and gathered himself together. "I know at wedding's there is a tradition, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." He paused. "I have two things for you. The first is something new." Sherlock handed me a box. I opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful butterfly necklace and the wings were filled with blue and sapphire gems.

"Oh my days…. Sherlock." I said quietly, "It's beautiful." And Sally put it on for me.

"The next is something old, borrowed and blue." He handed me another box, smaller this time. "Before you open this one, I didn't find them, Lestrade did. He felt like he owed you one and as it was your wedding day, he tracked them down."

I looked curiously at him. Why did Lestrade 'owe' me? What had he done? I opened the box lid. Inside were two small, stud earrings, blue sapphires. My hands were shaking.

"Abi?" asked Sally. "What is it?"

"They were my mothers." I whispered, "My mother's earrings." There were gasps in the room.

"She wore them when she married my dad." I was crying now.

"Which is why you should wear them today." Said Mary, "She would want you too."

I nodded and Sally helped me put them in, my hands still shaking. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I hardly recognised myself. The pale, shy, timid 12 year old that once stood here, in awe of her surroundings was no more and now a confident, beautiful, trainee midwife aged 19 was stood in her place, about to marry the man of her dreams.  
Sherlock took my arm and led me out of the flat, out of the door into the brilliant July sunshine. People were lining the streets and cheering as we got into the wedding car that was to take us to the church. I smiled and waved as the car pulled away with Sherlock, Sally and myself in one car and Molly, Mary, Emily and Amber in the other.

20 minutes later and we reached the church. It was the same church that John and Mary were married in; a beautiful old building with ivy climbing the walls outside. Johnny was waiting outside and upon seeing us arrive, he went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three- The wedding.**

Sherlock helped me out of the car and went to help the others whilst Sally sorted my dress and veil out.

"This is it." She said.

I gave her a look. "Don't sound so reproachful Sally." I said. "Things won't change."

"Abi, your nineteen and getting married, things have already changed."

I smiled at her. "We should go." And I walked over to Sherlock and the others. Everyone was looking at me and I smiled at them and thanked them all for being here. Then we got ready at the door. Sherlock must have signalled the vicar because I heard the organ strike up and the bagpiper start playing. I had chosen to enter the church to 'Amazing Grace' because my mother had on her wedding day.  
Molly and Mary walked in first, almost as soon as the music began. Then Emily walked in. Sherlock and I got ready.

"Don't let me fall." I whispered to him as we linked arms.

"Never." He replied, kissing my forehead. "Good luck."

I smiled at him. As the pipe player re-started playing 'Amazing Grace', Dad and I began to walk down the aisle. There were so many people there. I could see Lestrade and Mycroft sat with their daughter Phoebe, Mrs Hudson, Daniel's grandparents, people from Bart's and Scotland Yard, Anderson and Donovan and right at the front was Daniel and Johnny. I touched Phoebe's nose with my bouquet as I walked down towards Daniel. Sally and Amber were following us. Finally we reached the altar and I smiled at Daniel from behind my veil.

The vicar asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Sherlock replied, "I do." Then he smiled at me, lifted my veil over my head and placed my hands in Daniel's. Then he stood next to Molly, smiling and taking her hand.

The vicar continued, "Before we begin, we shall sing the hymn requested by the Bride."

I smiled. The organist began playing, 'Guide me O Thou Great Redeemer' which is the Welsh rugby anthem. Daniel whispered in my ear, "How did I know you would pick this one?"

I laughed and joined in with the singing. After the hymn the vicar led us in the opening prayer:

 **"** **God of wonder and of joy:** **  
** **grace comes from you,** **and you alone are the source of life and love.** **Without you, we cannot please you;** **without your love, our deeds are worth nothing.** **Send your Holy Spirit,** **and pour into our hearts** **that most excellent gift of love,** **that we may worship you now** **with thankful hearts** **and serve you always with willing minds;** **through Jesus Christ our Lord.** **  
** **Amen."**

 **The vicar looked at everyone gathered:**

"In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit, we have come together to witness the marriage of Abigail and Daniel, to pray for God's blessing on them, to share their joy and to celebrate their love." He paused. "Marriage is a gift of God in creation through which husband and wife may know the grace of God. It is given that as man and woman grow together in love and trust,  
they shall be united with one another in heart, body and mind, as Christ is united with his bride, the Church." I smiled at Daniel, and he at me.  
The vicar continued, "The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together in the delight and tenderness of sexual union and joyful commitment to the end of their lives. It is given as the foundation of family life in which children are born and nurtured and in which each member of the family, in good times and in bad, may find strength, companionship and comfort, and grow to maturity in love." I blushed, knowing that this had already happened and was the reason we were there today. I turned my attention back to the Vicar.  
"Abigail and Daniel are now to enter this way of life. They will each give their consent to the other and make solemn vows, and in token of this they will each give and receive a ring. We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide and strengthen them, that they may fulfil God's purposes for the whole of their earthly life together."

There was silence for a few minutes and Daniel and I stole a glance at each other.

The vicar then said: "First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now."

There was silence. Daniel and I looked at each other

"Well that's always a good sign." And everyone laughed.

The vicar then turned to us.

"Daniel and Abigail, the vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence of God,  
who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts; therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now."

Neither of us said anything.

He continued, "Daniel, will you take Abigail to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Daniel looked into my eyes, "I will." He said smiling. I smiled back, holding back tears again.

The vicar then turned to me, "Abigail, will you take Daniel to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

I looked at Daniel, "I will." I replied, smiling at him.

Then he addressed our friends and family, "Will you, the families and friends of Abigail and Daniel support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?"  
Everyone replied, "We will!"

We turned to face them smiling, Mary winked at me.

The vicar then asked everyone to pray and Sally read our chosen reading, followed by the sermon. At last Daniel and I were able to sit down and he never let go of my hand. We then sang the hymn that Daniel chose which was 'I, the Lord of Sea and Sky.' (Another one of my favourites).  
Then we had to go and stand in front of the altar again. For some reason, I had butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't having cold feet or anything like that, I just suppose I realised that forever was about to start right here.

The vicar said to us, "Abigail and Daniel _,_ I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people" We turned to face each other and joined hands.

The vicar turned to Daniel first, "Daniel, take Abigail's right hand." Daniel did as he was instructed.

Then Daniel said his vows, vows that we had learnt by heart over the past three weeks. "I, Daniel Mycroft Holmes, take you, _Abigail Charlotte McNiesh_ , to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law and in the presence of God I make this vow."

Daniel released my hand and I took his right hand in mine and said, "I, Abigail Charlotte McNiesh, take you, Daniel Mycroft Holmes, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law and in the presence of God I make this vow."

We smiled at each other. Then Sally and Johnny gave the rings to the Vicar who blessed them and handed one to Daniel who took my hand and said, " _Abigail,_ I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

The Vicar then gave me the other ring and I took Daniel's hand saying, "Daniel, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

We smiled at each other and the Vicar turned us to face everyone. Sherlock and Molly were smiling at us, Mycroft and Lestrade cuddled into each other, Lestrade with tears in his eyes, Mrs Hudson was crying along with Mary and Sally. John had his arm round his wife. Amber was looking bored and Phoebe was sat next to her fathers, asleep.  
The Vicar said, "In the presence of God, and before this congregation, Abigail and Daniel have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings" He paused looking at everyone and then us. "I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife!"

Everyone cheered and clapped. I couldn't stop smiling. Daniel was looking at me again but I was looking at the back of the church. Two people who looked like people I knew were crying and cheering. I couldn't think where I knew them from.

"You may kiss the bride." The vicar said to Daniel. He cupped my face with his hands and pulled me towards him, kissing me slowly. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to fall completely into him, my husband, my life, my world. I could hear people wolf-whistling and cheering but I ignored them.

After what seemed like ages, we broke apart and the rest of the service carried on like normal. We then walked out of the church and the couple I had seen at the back of the church became clearer. The man was in his fifties with greying hair and brilliantly blue eyes. He had his arm round a woman, also in her fifties with brown hair flaked with grey and deep brown eyes. They looked so familiar to me but I couldn't think where. I was smiling looking at everyone when it dawned on me….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4- The 12 Year Deception**

I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it. The couple at the back of the church were my dead parents. Or not dead parents as it turned out. I stopped walking.

"Abi?" asked Daniel concerned, "What is it?"

I didn't reply.

"Abi?" It was Lestrade this time, "Abi, I think you had better come with me." And he pulled me into the vestry.

"What's going on Greg?" asked Daniel, who had followed us into the side room.

"Abi, 12 years ago, the 7/7 attacks in London happened. You of course know this as it was the event that would shape and change your life forever."

"What's this got to do with anything?" asked Daniel, angrily. "Greg, you're upsetting Abi. It's supposed to be the happiest day of our lives."

"Inspector, my parents never got on that train, did they?" I whispered. "That was them, out there in the church."

Lestrade nodded solemnly.

I began to cry and Daniel held me in his arms. "They were supposed to get on that train. I was to believe they had died." I said into his church.

"The morning they dropped you off at school, they came and found me and told me what you had told them the night before. I didn't believe it at first but then the calls started coming in saying that there had been bombs on the train. So against my better judgement, I told you that they had died and I helped them hide."  
"If they are hiding, how are they here?" I asked, looking at him.

He didn't answer.

"Answer my question, Lestrade, why are they here?"

Lestrade didn't look at me as he answered, "I invited them."

"You did what?"

"I knew where they were living and I knew that if they were alive they would have wanted to see you married, I knew they would have been there. I couldn't deny them that joy, not as you were their only daughter."

"They lost that right the minute they decided that they were going to change everything." I spat. "I didn't want them to die, never, but that's what happened and I came to terms with it. I lived my life. And now you are telling me they are alive?"

"Abi, we understand that you are mad…" said my father. I would recognise his voice anywhere, the voice that had read me to sleep and told me wild tales from when he was a boy.

"You know this was what we had to do, you knew that it would create a paradox if we had found you." Said my mum, crying.

"Yes, but you were supposed to stay away." I said, "You shouldn't be here today. I should never have seen you. In fact, I should never had gone back in time to see you and none of this would be happening."

"Abi, please…."

"No. And if you'll excuse me, my parents and my family and friends are waiting for us out there. You are more than welcome to come to the party, just don't talk to me or Daniel." And I left the room, pulling Daniel as I went.

We went back into the church to join everyone. No one had really noticed we had gone besides Sherlock and Mycroft (obviously) and Sally. But no one mentioned anything, they were too busy congratulating us and then we had the photos. Now, I have never been a photo person and these seemed to take forever but I smiled and laughed with everyone else- if nothing then to put the memory of what just happened from my mind.  
Then there was a gap between leaving the church and going to the reception. Daniel and I went for a walk in the grounds. We were walking arm in arm for a while before anyone spoke.

"Daniel I-"

"Shh. Abigail. You don't need to explain to me."

I stopped and turned to face him. "I just told my parents to leave me. On my wedding day. In the house of God no less. That doesn't warrant an explanation?"

Daniel held me at my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Mrs Holmes," I smiled a little, "I learnt a long time ago not to question your judgement on anything because usually you were right. So no, I do not require an explanation because I trust you and I stand by you. Always."

I smiled and he wiped the tears from my eyes. "I love you, Daniel Holmes."

He smiled back. "I love you too, Abi Holmes."

We continued our walk around the grounds, laughing and smiling, planning for baby and Daniel was even suggesting names.

"I like Thomas or James for a boy." He said as we looped back near the church.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry but I've had a name for a baby boy ever since I was 12. Anthony. After my father."

Daniel stopped to look at me. "Even now?"

I nodded, "Even now."

Daniel hugged me. "Of course. Anthony if it's a boy. What about if it's a girl?"

"You can choose that one." I said and began walking again.

"My mother was called Felicity so I think Felicity if it's a girl."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Felicity. Hmm. I like that." I laughed.

Daniel looked at me

"Look at us, talking about baby names. I'm only eighteen weeks gone!"

"Well, we can hardly talk about when we are going to have a baby."

I laughed again. "True."

Sally was running up the path towards us. "Abi! Daniel!"

"What is it Sal?" I asked, going to meet her.

"Your car is here! You can go to the reception."

I smiled widely and Daniel and I ran down to meet everyone. They cheered as we arrived and threw confetti over us. Everyone was laughing. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Anthony and Karen throwing confetti like everyone else but I ignored them. We climbed into the car and were waved off by everyone. I settled into Daniel. "Well now Mr Holmes. We're man and wife. We did it."

Daniel smiled and kissed my head. "That we did Mrs Holmes that we did."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5- The Speeches.**

The journey to the reception venue didn't take too long. I spent the whole trip in Daniel's arms. There seemed to be something different about being man and wife than just dating. Some people would say we got married to young or we rushed into it, but Daniel understood that we had to get married and he was prepared to stay with me and stand by me in something that a lot of men would run away and hide from. I believe I have found my Prince Charming (if such a thing exists).

The reception was a country hotel a few miles outside of London. Trust Daniel to go to the extreme, I thought. But it was nice. We met up with Sally, Molly, Mary and the others. None of the guests had arrived yet. So we spent time chatting and laughing. Mycroft even welcomed me into the family. I thanked him and saw Lestrade playing with Phoebe. I went over to them.

"Hey Phoebe." I said, crouching down.

"Abi!" she said, hugging me.

"Have you been a good girl?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you glad that I'm your sister now?"

Phoebe looked at me puzzled. So I explained. "I'm married to your brother, Daniel, so that makes me your sister now."

She became very excited by this and Lestrade laughed.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Dad." He looked up stunned. "What?" I asked, "You might as well get used to it." Lestrade hugged me, tears forming in his eyes. I hugged him back, glad that we had made peace. "I haven't attempted to call Mycroft Dad yet." He laughed, wiping tears from is eyes.

Then everyone started to arrive. This was the most tedious part of the day. We had to greet _everyone_ that had come. We were stood in a line. Molly and Sherlock (mother and father of the bride), Sally (maid of honour), Daniel and myself, Johnny (Best man) Lestrade and Mycroft (Fathers of the groom). We said help to everyone, thanking them for their congratulations, laughing at various jokes that were made. After a while, we were able to go in and take our places at the main table. The waiters came round and filled up wine glasses and champagne flutes. (I only had a little bit of champagne for toasts. Other than that I had orange juice). We ate and drank and laughed and chatted. It was very nice to see everyone sat around tables laughing and talking with each other.

Then it was time for the speeches.

Daniel went first. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like a few moment of your time. Firstly, I would like to thank you all for being here today. I know that some of you have had to travel far to be with us and that's so kind of you. I'll be honest. I never thought I would be here today. For those of you who don't know, I very nearly lost Abigail when she was pushed off a bridge into the Thames. For a while it was touch and go but she woke up and is here now. I can honestly say, that meeting Abigail has changed my life, for the better. She is a joy to be around, beautiful to wake up to and always up for a debate- which is lucky for me as I work in the government!"

Everyone laughed. Daniel looked at me. "Abigail Holmes, I promise to devote every waking moment to your every need. I will love our children and be a doting father. I will love you for the rest of my life and always be here for you."

There was applause and I stood up to kiss him.  
Daniel raised his champagne flute and everyone copied, "Ladies and gentlemen, please raise your glasses to my new wife, Abigail Holmes!"

"Abigail!" chorused everyone. I smiled at them

Then Sherlock stood up to perform his speech. I had doubts about this one, seeing as his best man's speech took an hour at John's wedding. "Ladies and gentleman, as father of the bride, I am required to make a speech. I feel like a fraud doing this as many of you know that I am not Abi's father. Her father died when she was 7 and I know he would want to be doing this. I hope I can do him proud." He paused. I looked down at my hands and Daniel covered them with his. "When Abigail came into my life, she was a shy, timid, heartbroken twelve year old. We had many an adventure together and I must say she made me a different man. She was the one who encouraged me to get with Molly and I am grateful that she did. When she went over that bridge, I honestly believed that my life was over. I live a dangerous life, Abi knew that, yet I never imagined that my life, my business would put her in danger. But she came through and has gone from strength to strength." He looked at me, "Abi, I believe you will make an excellent midwife and will bring light and joy to every mother you look after. I believe you will be an excellent mother one day and you will uphold your vows to Daniel and you will make each other very happy. I wish you all the best, both of you." He picked up his champagne flute and everybody else did, "Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom!"

"The bride and groom!" everyone answered, toasting us.

Then everyone applauded and cheered.

Then it was my turn. "I don't know how I can follow those fantastic speeches. Dad, well done on keeping your one under an hour!" everyone laughed. I continued, looking at Sherlock, "In my need you have always been there for me and have always supported me. You may not have made me or be biologically related to me, but I can honestly believe that you are my father. I have never known any different. So we got you something to say thank you." Daniel stood up with a gift bag and gave it to Sherlock and people applauded.

"Molly, yes I am going to talk about you but not for long because I know you will start crying." She laughed, "Molly, I know I call you by your first name, but you have been a mother to me for such a long time. We laugh and chat for hours on end. You even taught me how to sew. I wouldn't be the woman I am now if it weren't for your guidance and support. So we got you a gift as well." I took the present to Molly and we hugged. I gave Sherlock a quick hug on the way back.

"I can honestly say with confidence that I never imagined I would have 3 fathers but then I never imagined I would be here today. Greg Lestrade, you have always been in my life, you knew me when I was a babe and you were the one who told me that my parents were dead. You have given me a best friend and now a sister in Sally and Johnny. You make me laugh and influenced my life. I think you're a pretty darn good copper, no matter what Sherlock says." He laughed at this. "I want to thank you today, in front of everyone, for always being there for me." Daniel gave him his gift bag and everyone clapped.  
"Mycroft Holmes, ladies and gentlemen, the most annoying man any of you will ever meet." There was laughter. "No but seriously, when we first met, all those years ago, we actually hated each other. We're not much better now as it happens. We have a mutual agreement to agree to disagree on everything. But he has accepted me into his family and made me feel like a Holmes. Whether our relationship will improve, I don't know but I have hopes that it will. Whether he likes it or not, I am going to be in his life forever now. So Daniel and I have got you a gift to say thank-you for well… being you." Daniel gave him his gift bag and everyone clapped again.  
"Now, I move on to the best man. We have yet to hear Johnny's speech but I have no doubt that it will be awesome. Johnny, I have known you since I was 5. Even though we were separated as children, we still had a friendship that would last a lifetime. Daniel's brought you a gift to say thanks for being a great friend and for being his best man." Daniel gave Johnny his gift as people clapped.  
"Now, when I imagined my wedding, I always thought I would have a few bridesmaids and they would be friends. I never imagined I would have 5! To all of my bridesmaids, you have been amazing all day, you helped me get ready, kept everything in order at the church and provided a brilliant hen night of cheesy chick-flicks and food! So for Emily, Mary, Molly and Amber, a little something from me to you to say thanks." Emily, Mary and Amber came up to get their presents as people clapped and I passed Molly hers down the table. "And for Phoebe, even though you weren't a bridesmaid, we got you something so that you weren't left out." There were a few 'aww's' and sighs as Phoebe walked up to get her little gift. "Sally, you were my maid of honour. You are and will always be my best friend. You are amazing and I couldn't get through today without you."  
Daniel stood up just then, "And I think we can all agree that Sally has done an amazing job with Abigail's hair." There were murmured agreements and clapping.

I continued, "So I want to thank you for being awesome and lovely and wonderful each and every day. So this is for you and Sam from Daniel and I." I handed her an envelope and a gift bag as everyone clapped.  
"I think that's all the thank yous done, apart from the most important one. Daniel. I want to thank you for standing by me and staying with me even in the most challenging of times. You are the most amazing man I have ever been with and the one I was always going to marry. I love you Daniel, to the end of time and back." Everyone cheered and clapped as I kissed him and sat back down again.

Then Johnny stood up, "Thank you Abi for that wonderful thank you speech. We are indebted to you both for having us here today to celebrate your marriage and now I get to embarrass my brother. Our fathers got together about three years now and got married last year after mine and Sally's mother died. At first, I wasn't completely sure about it but once I saw the help and support that Mycroft was offering Dad, my opinion changed. And now you are both part of our family and Abigail too." He paused. "But I am not here to talk about that. Having Daniel is a brother. I have two sisters so some male company is much appreciated." He quickly looked at Sally who pulled a face. "Not that I don't love my sisters. But having a brother was a welcome change. When Daniel told me he was going to ask Abigail to marry him, he was on a plane on the way home from a conference in Berlin. I was so happy for him and even more thrilled when he asked me to be his best man. We didn't really have a stag do, we went out to a few pubs and had a laugh. Notably, Daniel is a good drinking partner, he knows were the best pubs are and how to get good deals!" There was laughter. "Daniel was a stuck up brat when I met him. That was at John and Mary's wedding. But I saw him dancing with Abigail and my perceptions about him changed. I saw a man that was tender and loving. When my poor mother, God rest her soul, went into labour with Phoebe, Daniel came rushing over, but I believe that was because he was heading out on a date with Abi and nothing to do with what was happening!" More laughter, "Daniel is a rock and I wish I could have known him longer before he got married. To Abi I say, you are truly lucky in your choice of spouse. There aren't many people who are as caring and dedicated and devoted as Daniel. To Daniel, I say you have picked an amazing woman as a wife. I know she will make you happy and bring you joy always and forever. Ladies and gentlemen, please be upstanding and raise your glasses to the bride and groom!"

"The bride and groom!" everyone cheered raising their glasses to us. Then they applauded and whistled as I kissed Daniel again. Behind the privacy of the table, he placed a hand on my little bump where our son or daughter was growing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6- The Party.**

We had some more photos taken, some with everyone and some just of us. We took one in private where Daniel was kissing my tiny baby bump that we would keep and treasure forever. We did all this because the room was being transformed so that we could have a disco.  
When the room was ready for us everyone else went in. Daniel and I had to wait for a while because they would announce us and we would cut our cake and have our first dance. This gave us an opportunity to take more photos involving the bump. We had some more where Daniel was kissing it, some where we were both caressing it, some where it was just me looking down at our growing baby and some where it was just Daniel caressing the bump. How our lives were going to change in a few months' time. Part of me was worried a little because we were barely in our twenties, just married and about to be parents. We had no idea what it was going to be like, we were living in the attic of my parent's house and the only thing we had to give it was love.  
We were walking back to the reception and luckily enough, Sally and Sam were walking out to get us.  
"We're ready for you." She said smiling.  
"It's a good party, "said Sam, shaking Daniel's hand, "I'm sorry I missed the ceremony, but I had an important meeting at work." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Congratulations guys!" he said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"And don't worry about missing the service. I understand what work can be like so does Abi." He smiled, "We're glad that you're here."

"Anyway," I interrupted, "we had better go in."

"Oh yeah," said Sally, "Cake time!"

I laughed and we all headed in, I was arm in arm with Daniel. As we walked in, everyone cheered and clapped. Amber and Phoebe rushed over and hugged our legs. Eventually, after hugs and kisses and backslaps, we made it to the table where the cake was. It was a beautiful cake, three tiers, decorated in lilac icing. A bride and groom stood at the top and little blue and pink rose petals cascaded down the sides.

"It's so beautiful, I don't want to cut into it!" I said, laughing.

John handed Daniel his sword from the army. Daniel held it over the cake, he had one hand on the sword and one arm round my waist. I did the same and put my other hand on top of his. We took a breath and plunged the sword into the cake. Again, everyone clapped and cheered. I stood on my tiptoes to kiss Daniel and his kissed me back, softly and tenderly.

After that we joined in with some of the dancing before performing our first dance to "Amazing Grace" sung by Alfie Boe. It was like magic dancing with Daniel and I just let myself be guided by him, following his every moment as if in a dream. For a moment time and space seemed to vanish and it was just Daniel and I against the world. I knew he would be going away soon and I was determined to make every moment I had with my husband last.  
All too soon the music ended and I was stood with my head against Daniel's chest and he had me in a warming embrace. Distantly, we could hear everyone cheering and clapping but that didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was that we were now husband and wife and that we were together, against all odds.

The rest of the night passed smoothly. I didn't see Anthony and Karen again (my parents) and I assumed they had left. Part of me felt bad. My parents hadn't seen me in over 12 years and I had sent them packing again because of something I had caused, something I had done. But part of me was glad. It meant that I didn't have to explain to anyone what had happened and how my parents were alive. I knew that I would have to involve them in my life again as they would be grandparents but I was hoping that I would be able to keep it from them. Daniel and I danced all night. Right then, at that moment, I was 12 years old again, dancing away in my room, winding up Sherlock with the volume of music.  
I went up to the DJ stand and requested a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I said as the music died down. "Since you have been so wonderful and generous and kind, I am giving you a once in a lifetime experience. I am a fan of the musical Les Miserables and when I first watched it, there was a song that struck me and my dad, Sherlock. It fitted our story perfectly. Many of you won't know that Dad has an amazing voice and so for one night and one night only, I have persuaded him to give you a performance."

Everyone clapped as Dad came up, took a bow and a mic.

He began to sing: "Suddenly you're here, suddenly it starts. Can two anxious hearts beat as one? Yesterday I was alone, today you are beside me. Something still unclear. Something not yet here has begun." Everyone clapped and cheered him on.

I began the next part: "Suddenly the world seems a different place, somehow full of grace, full of light. How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me? What has passed is gone, now we journey on through the night." Again, there was applause and a whoop from Daniel.

Sherlock continued: "How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast? Trusting me the way you do, I'm so afraid of failing you." He took my hand as he sang and I turned to face him, "Just a child who cannot know that danger follows where I go. There are shadows everywhere and memories I cannot share."

We sang next part together, never losing eye contact: "Nevermore alone, nevermore apart. You have warmed my heart like the sun. You have brought the gift of life and love so long denied me. Suddenly I see what I could not see. Something suddenly has begun."

There was an eruption of cheering as we finished the song. I curtseyed and Sherlock took a bow. As I stepped down from the platform, I was greeted by Daniel, who had tears in his eyes. He kissed me and whispered in my ear, "How is it that I am so lucky to have a wife as talented as you are?" I didn't reply. I just kissed him passionately and with an urgency that he understood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7- The Wedding Night.**

The party lasted until the early hours of the morning. Eventually, Daniel and I were able to retire to our room. Walking along the corridor, he whisked me up into the traditional bridal carry and carried me over the door. Once inside the room, he put me down and locked the door. Less than a heartbeat passed and Daniel had pinned me against the wall and was kissing me full on in the mouth. I groaned into him and his lips moved down past my mouth to my neck, nibbling at my earlobe as he went. I was panting now, moving my head back so that he had better access to my neck. He continued to move down until he reached my breasts which were hidden behind my dress.  
"Turn around." He told me. I did as he told me, dying to be free, dying to have him touch me. He continued to kiss the back of my neck as he unzipped me and pulled the dress slowly over my shoulders, kissing them as he went. He pulled it all the way down and I stepped out of it and I turned to face him. I was just in my underwear now. (Sally had helped me out of my corset earlier to provide more comfort for the evening). Now I was out of the dress, my bump was more visible and his hands began to caress it, making me moan.

I decided that he was far too clothed and I shrugged his jacket off, kissing him hard on the mouth. It was his turn to moan this time and I began to undo his tie, moving on to his buttons. In no time, I had removed his shirt and I began to undo his belt. I could feel his erection through the fabric of his trousers. He hissed as my hand rubbed over it. I undid his belt and pulled his trousers down. Still kissing me, he stepped out of them and picked me up. I wrapped my legs round his waist and he carried me over to the bed and put me down gently.

Leaning over me, he explored my body like it was the first time he had seen it. He placed butterfly kisses across my bump and then back up to my breasts. He pulled one out of my bra, and tease the nipple until it was erect and pick. Then he placed it in his mouth, sending me crazy. My hands were entangled in his hair and I was moaning loudly. He pulled the other one out and began to play with it. He then took his mouth off of the first one and place the other one in his mouth. I could feel myself pooling in my knickers and his soft mouth was driving me into madness.

His mouth moved back up to mine and we kissed passionately as his hands moved further south, pulling my pants down around my ankles. His fingers expertly found my entrance and he plunged two fingers in. I cried out, hands clamping round his hair. He pulled his fingers out and licked them. He then kissed me and I could taste myself on his lips. He then spread my legs apart and put his lips to my clit. His tongue found my sensitive part quickly. He added a finger or two and moved them in and out.

"Oh…. OH!" I gasped, hands holding onto his hair. "OH! Daniel… I'm….I'm going to cum!" I cried between moans. He was driving me to the edge. "I'm… so… close…. Daniel!" I cried out. Daniel mouth was back on mine and I moaned into him, my hips bucking to meet his movements. My body went tense as my orgasm washed over me. Daniel kissed me as I came down from that incredible high.

I was still recovering as he pulled his boxers down. He was hard and it must have been torture for him all this time. He rubbed himself to become fully erect and spread my legs apart.  
He moaned as he positioned himself over my entrance. "You're so wet, Abi, wet for me."

I moaned too, desperate for him to be in me. But he suddenly grabbed my shoulders and flipped me over so that I was on top of him. I giggled, he knew that this was my favored position. I rubbed my hands over his flat, smooth chest, causing him to moan. My lips found his neck and placed little kisses around his neck and down onto his chest, whilst my fingers found his penis and began to stroke up and down. Daniels breaths became shallower and faster as he closed his eyes. He began to moan and his hands were running through my hair. "Abi…" he gasped, "Abi….please….I need to be in you…Abi…"

My hands moved up to his shoulders and I lifted myself onto his. We both moaned as I sunk down on him and as he filled me up. Daniel moved his hands from my hips to my bump and rubbed it slowly. I moaned and began to move slowly, bouncing up and down on him. Daniel's hands moved faster over my bump which in turn caused me to move faster and faster. Daniel sat up and that cause his penis to move further inside of me. I cried out. I wasn't far off coming again for the second time that evening. Daniel began to kiss me passionately, his hands still on my bump, rubbing it. We moved quicker, knowing that neither of us were far off reaching climax, our breaths were short and shallow and we were moaning into each other. I could feel myself coming so I bit down on Daniel's shoulder.

"Oh god Daniel!" I cried out, "Fuck me, fuck me harder!"  
Daniel shifted himself so that I was back under him and he pounded into me relentlessly, mercilessly. It didn't take much longer. I cried out and I tensed around him. A few thrusts later, Daniel spilled into me. His body went limp but he stayed in me.

A few minutes later, he looked into my eyes. "Well, Mrs. Holmes that was quite something."

I laughed, "Better get used to it, I enter the second trimester soon and I'll be demanding quite a lot of sex!"  
Daniel smiled, "I look forward to that." And he kissed me softly.

I ran my hands through his hair as he pulled away. I was looking back into those deep brown eyes. "I love you, Daniel Holmes."

"And I love you, Mrs. Abigail Holmes." He kissed me again, pulling me up. I gasped, he was still in me and the movement got me stimulated again.

We made love several more times throughout the night. I don't think we actually slept at all. The next morning, I made sure I was wearing relatively baggy clothing to hide my bump. We had breakfast with everyone and then were waved off as we got in a taxi to go to the airport. We were off to Rome for 2 weeks. I knew that when we came back, I would have to tell people we were pregnant, it was going to be hard to hide my bump at all. But I didn't have to worry about that, I was off for 2 weeks in paradise with the man I loved more than anyone in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue- We're Pregnant!**

The 2 weeks in Rome were the best weeks ever. Everything seemed new- even sex- now that we were husband and wife. WE did everything possible, in the heat and in my condition that we could do. Daniel even indulged me and took me on the 'Angels and Demons' tour around Rome. This meant that we got to go and see Vatican City. We took the train down to Naples one day and had a picnic in the shadow of the volcano, Mount Vesuvius. Daniel spoilt me rotten and answered to my every calling or craving- most of the time that was him. No- honestly- we could not keep our hands off of each other, not helped by my hormones.

Then it was time to head home. We were greeted by rain as we embarked from the plane. (Typical British weather-even for early August). Daniel took his jacket off and held it over our heads as we dashed to the terminal. It took us a while to get through passport control but once we were-officially-back in Britain, we headed straight to the taxi rank and headed for Baker Street. I had been rehearsing what I was going to say- that I had been lying to them for almost 5 months. Daniel reassured me that most of them would have twigged, even if they hadn't said anything, the Holmes brothers at the forefront.

In no time at all, the cab pulled up in front of the flat. Daniel paid the cabbie, got our bags and helped me out. I opened the flat door and followed Daniel upstairs. He knocked on the door and opened it. I heard people gasping and squealing as they saw Daniel and he got pulled into the room. I wrapped my cardigan round me, hoping to conceal my ever growing bump. As I walked into the room, Sally squealed loudly and pulled me into a crushing hug.

"Hey!" I gasped, "Be careful Sal!"

"Why?" She asked and then gasped as she looked down.

I smiled, "That's why."

Sally looked back up at me, "Why didn't you tell us? You know we would have understood."

"Told us what?" asked John, looking at us, curiously.

"That…" I said, taking Daniel's hand, "We're pregnant!"

Everyone gasped.

"I found out before the wedding, which is why it was so rushed."  
Mary, Molly and Mrs Hudson all came and hugged us. Molly put her hands on my bump. "How far gone are you?" she asked.

"About 20 weeks."

"So, I'm going to be a grandma?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

I nodded, tears in my eyes too, "And Sherlock will be a grandpa!"

John laughed. "I can't wait to see that!" and everyone laughed, including Sherlock.

Daniel looked at everyone, "Our baby is going to be so blessed, having such a big and caring family." There were nods of agreement. Then we all got talking about the baby and the honeymoon. I was busy talking to Emily about names when Lestrade pulled me away.

"Abi, have you told Anthony and Karen?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"No. Why should I?" I asked, annoyed.

He looked at me sternly, "Abi, I understand that you are pissed at them, but they are going to be grandparents after all. They have a right to know."

I looked back at him sternly. "No. They don't. Now, if you'll excuse me inspector, I have to unpack." And I left the room and headed upstairs.

Once in the safety of my room, I let out a sob and then the tears started flowing. There was a knock on the door. "Abi, its Daniel."

I sighed, composed myself and opened the door. But once I saw his face, the tears began flowing again.

"Abi?" he asked, concerned, "What is it?"

"We have to tell Anthony and Karen."

"We don't. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He said, sitting me down on the bed.

"Daniel, like it or not, they are my parents, they are our child's grandparents, they need to know."

Daniel nodded. Then he handed me a card with a number on it. Handing me his phone he said, "Call them."

Hands shaking, I dialled the number. The receiver picked up, "Hello?" said Anthony's voice.

"It's Abigail." I said, shakily.

"Abigail!" he gasped, "This is such a surprise. We didn't expect you to call."  
"I wouldn't have. But we have some news that involves you."

"What is it, sweetie?" he asked.

I sighed, looked at Daniel, who nodded encouragingly.

"I'm pregnant."

THE END


End file.
